Seven Devils of the CSA
The Seven Devils of the CSA are a legendary group of soldiers that ironically were never a part of the CSA, though they were inspired by the Snow Birds. From 2362 until 2384, the Seven Devils spread terror wherever they went, starting mainly against the CSA, but attacks against the CSA quickly stopped and then started against the Insurgency, before bringing their full force against the Entente. Though only four of the Seven Devils remained alive in 2381, they continued their reign of terror against the SHADE, Tutorea, and even each other. When the CSA-URG War began, one of the Devils--Jack Stowe--officially joined the URG, while "Abaddon" pursued his own vendetta against Benjamin Zaroff and the remaining two organized their own brutal crime syndicate. Origin In 2347, Benjamin Zaroff was a Colonel in the CSA but believed he could create a more perfect soldier than the Snow Birds that he saw. Using his resources as a Colonel, he passed along the routes of several cargo ships to the Insurgency, who captured them and relocated the ships to the Insurgent-held world of Nikita. After staffing the cargo ships with Insurgents, Zaroff sent them to abduct seven women from various colonies. Once the women were returned to Nikita, Zaroff donated his own reproductive material and DNA to Insurgency scientists, who reprogrammed pieces of the material to improve efficiency and improve on the capacity for intelligence, strength, and other traits to be carried to any offspring. With these changes in place, the seven women were impregnated and held against their will, undergoing many tests and procedures to make the growing fetuses within them superhuman. While the Insurgents asked the mothers to name their future children, this was purely for official record keeping purposes, as well as being used to forge official CSA documents for deep cover missions. After an additional month of carrying the children (a ten month gestation period), the women all gave birth, and all but one mother died in the process, who Zaroff had murdered after her child was safely delivered. From day one, the infants showed very impressive signs of growth and intelligence, and Zaroff had them raised from day one like they were soldiers, and Zaroff even gave them each callsigns upon seeing the infants for the first time, all of which were actually names of theological demons. As soon as they learned to speak and walk, the children were forced to participate in drills and classes which taught them battlefield skills, and at age 8, they were placed in an underground facility that Zaroff had designed for them to practice their survival skills. At age 10, each of the children were taught to kill and forced to demonstrate their abilities on captured CSA officers. For several more years, they were trained very intensely and treated like animals. By the age of 15 in 2362, the children were stronger than most grown men and more highly trained than any Snow Bird. Having turned his own children into cold-blooded superhuman killing machines, Zaroff planned missions that would see the teenagers attacking and delivering bombs to CSA targets. Before he could implement his diabolical plans even further, however, the Seven Devils rose against their captors, brutally slaughtering every Insurgent in the facility. Fortunately for Zaroff, he was not at the facility when the children escaped. Just before they left aboard a small cargo ship, the Seven Devils overloaded the fusion reactor that powered the base, leaving it almost entirely destroyed. Freedom Write the second section of your page here. Identities and Fates of the Seven Devils #Abaddon - Name Unknown - Expert technology specialist and pilot, Abaddon's real name was never recovered from the ruins of the base on Nikita. Abaddon officially joined the URG and aided Alpha with Belial. After Jack's death, Abaddon departed from Alpha and attempted to hunt down and kill General Benjamin Zaroff. Though he did eventually track Zaroff down, Abaddon was unable to enact vengeance on his father, who had installed a killswitch in the brains of the Devils and activated Abaddon's, ending his life. #Belial - Jack Stowe - Expert combat/demolition specialist and long time teammate of Ryan Stannum. Defected to the URG and briefly aided Alpha prior to his death at the hands of 1 Weapon expert during a rescue mission of Alpha on the CSA world Lahun. #Murmur #Ravan #Valac #Leyak #Dajjal Category:Organization